Shadows of Darkness
by Midori Alexandros
Summary: A demonic shadow has decended on the land of Hyrule. Link must now embark on a new journey to find his new princess in the darkness and perhaps save or destroy all of the Kingdom of Hyrule in the process / suggestive themes, gore, language later
1. Chapter 1: A New Dawn

Chapter One: A New Dawn

**"And the princess of Hyrule will fall to the hands of her murderer. And from the ashes shall rise a phoenix."**

It had been six years since her death. The nightmares still came at night, the tormented screams, the horrible carnage that awaited the princess Zelda the day she was slain; they played over and over again like some horrible reenactment in his head. He'd awake at night – shaking, his body trembling as he sobbed uncontrollably. He promised he would never let anything happen to her, never let anyone hurt her, that he'd always be there for her. But he failed, and something did happen to her, something terrible, and when it happened, he was too late. She died alone.

Link wouldn't have known what time it was let alone what day; his days had been often spent in the bottom of any kind of hard liquor bottle. He lay against the soft green sheets of his bed, the blankets border was inlayed with gold, the trim curling around in an exotic pattern of triforces and birds. For a moment he wondered what would have become of them – as he often entertained the thought – if she had lived, if he had gotten to her in time. As pleasurable as the thought was, it was fleeting and only something he would never have. Link shut his eyes tightly as something inside him burned, a feeling matching no other he'd ever had - an intense rage, hate, and sorrow. "I'm sorry… Zelda." He whispered aloud, his voice broken. He often broke down like this, sometimes the thought of living just too much for him.

"Link?"

His eyes snapped open, almost flying from his bed, the voice was so familiar and haunting, yet gentle and tender… Eyes wide, he was now fully awake, trying to shake off his drunken disposition, his voice was horse and sharp. "Zelda?" He asked loudly - daring the voice to respond; the dark room offered no reply, only silence to comfort his sorrow. Reluctantly, Link returned to his bed, backing toward the soft inviting sheets with a slowness that gave away his truly inebriated state. Angrily Link griped the white and green sheets back as he turned his backside from the rest of the room, burring himself in the sheets, the dark blonde locks resting against the pillow. Instead of shaking his drunken disposition, Link now tried to shake off the feelings of craziness. Depression was an all too familiar feeling knew as of late… and then, it came again; closer this time, as if she where right next to him.

"Link.."

This time there was no mistake. He knew it was her. This time, he did not move, only whispered as he shook in terrible fear. "Zelda…? .. Is that really… you?" he whispered in desperation of a reply as he ended his question.

"Yes… it is me."

He breathed in sharply as if he wanted to break down and cry, he wanted to scream, to turn to her and hold her. What did he truly feel at this moment in time? Relief, fear, curiosity? The toxic mix of emotion made him break out into a cold sweat. He could feel her presence, her smell. She was there. "Zelda.. forgive me… for all… I.." he desperately tried to apologize for everything, for her death, for not being there like he promised.. everything. But she wouldn't let him.

"Link… I have little time.. and strength. Close your eyes."

Her voice was frail for a fraction of a second, urgent and hushed. He did as she asked, always doing anything for his princess, though somewhere he begged this not to be some kind of dream that would disappear and he would find himself asleep as he awoke. As everything grew darker from the natural ascension of his eyelids – and there she was, as perfectly as if she had never… died. She was drowning in white; her golden colored hair flowed softly from her features. He took a step toward her, she only seemed so farther away. "Zelda?"

"I have little time… Link." She smiled with remorse, her features soft and smooth as if she were a flawless angel. Zelda didn't move at all as she began to speak to Link, only her lips moved with the occasional smile. "This will be the last time we speak… or see each other."

"No!" Link said rather forcefully, he could feel the hot tears though none fell, nor could he even see himself. Only her. "Please… no." He'd have collapsed to his knees if he was able, his strength nearly spent from the emotion that overcome him. He had been trying to hold himself together since her murder.

"Yes. This is the last time – and I have something for you." She whispered, "You will find it when you open your eyes, next to you, on your pillow. 'And the Princess of Hyrule will fall to the hands of her tormentor, and from the ashes shall rise a Phoenix.'"

The breath left his lungs.

She closed her eyes briefly as if she where in pain. "From my ashes, there shall rise another and she will replace me." She needed him to understand that there is an end and a beginning to all things, and her end had come - yet Link's life... yes His life... would continue for many years yet - though he had no way to know this - Zelda knew, she knew all of it.

"No." Link whispered again, the sensation of his body shaking suddenly coming over him.

"I did not suffer… in the end Link. None of this, was ever your fault. Forgive yourself, for this is not the life I wanted for you. You're stronger then this…" her voice trailed - as courageous as Zelda's spirit was she was unable to console him, unable to make him see how okay everything would really be in the end, she was powerless.

He felt so alone. Never had he felt such an empty feeling as the one he held within the pits of his stomach as he dispared. Link wanted to run to her, grab her, never let her go; but he was helpless do anything about the situation. Nothing would let him go to her… nothing.

"I am dead Link. And I am not coming back. You must search for your new Princess – She will lead you from Darkness."

"Where… where… will I find her?" he choked back a sob.

"She will find you."

He awoke. Was it all just some dream, something he made up? The tears that flowed freely from his eyes were real enough. Heaving a great and labored sigh, his hand rose to pull some stray strands of hair from his face, after it's small task he let the hand fall limply to the right side of his pillow. Something cold tickled his flesh. Something was there, something small, metal. Jumping forward, he sat up. "It wasn't a dream." Somewhere inside himself, Link felt something die. He would never see Zelda again, he knew that, but he would never disobey his Princess either. Breathing in heavily, he pulled the small trinket from the confides of his pillow. It was golden chained, braided, a pendant attached, the symbol of a phoenix rising from ashes; flames licked the outer most border of the pendant.

Link cried no more tears, nor did he mope around anymore. He hurried himself to the bathroom, his face was in terrible need of a wash, he'd only now realized how terrible he looked. He was in shambles, well we'd have to do something about that, now wouldn't we? He felt refreshed in a spiritual sense of the word. The desperation in his life had been temporarily filled, he had his orders, he had an objective. It made Link realize how strange it was to now have a purpose for living once more. Link cleaned and polished himself through the night, getting ready for the journey he would embark on in the morning.

The sun that dawned over the castle market of Hyrule the next morning was soft and brilliant. The air was clean and crisp caring a slightly chilled under tone while he breathed the sweet scent of the morning in. He stormed through the Hyrule Palace, his place of residence since his last return from his adventures. He felt whole once more. Of course he was decked out in his green tunic, white leggings, shield strapped to his back, and the Master Sword at his side - the general weaponry and attire he had always worn on his adventures. He breathed new life into the towns people as he walked through the small town square that was slowly filling with on lookers and other towns people. It brought joy to Link to see his followers, his people rejoicing in his return.

He strolled leisurely across Hyrule Field making his way toward Karkio Village – where Zelda had been buried with the rest of her ancestors. Clutched in his right hand was a single pink rose, Zelda's favorite. She was right – he did need to move on.. how many times had he saved her from peril? Many. How many times did he save her life? Too many to count. That was Zelda's story, of which, it had come to an end for her. It pained Link to think that way, but, it was time..

Mounting the steps toward the Royal Family crypt, he smiled as he felt lifted almost, making his way there. The still fresh look of the grave made him want to stop and cry, it still seemed all to be some terrible nightmare that he might wake up from - but he would resist such a temptation - such a weakness. Slowly, the grave came into view, Zelda's name scrawled across the beautiful inlayed stone, a short note from the royal court who present the people with Zelda's body. Link sighed softly, his lips parted as he silently said his good-byes and thank you's. "My princess." Gently he dropped to one knee, presenting the beautiful flower, to is most beautiful princess.

Then, in a strange gesture, Link kisses his lips, and pressed his fingers to the stones head – and then he stood; he was resound, silent, and ready. His cerulean colored eyes traced the top of the stone across the beautifully carved work. The subtle flowers and curling chizzel marks completed the piece. The council had done well to select the artisan they had, this stone work would have been loved by Zelda. Strangely - the connection he had always felt with Zelda, whenever she was near, was absent from the area. A true signal her spirit had found peace, or was at least resting in silence. True to form, the spirit of Zelda was not at the tomb that day. Link sighed dejectedly.

Turning from the grave, he walked. The road ahead would be long... Before he knew it the spires of the Palace came into view. A dark looking storm looming over the top of death mountain signaled the impending rain that would renew the thirsty landscape that evening. His thoughts wondered. Eopna would be ready by now for his journey. The sun hung in the sky at it's mid-day post in the sky, when Link entered the palace's safe walls. The towns people had also been gathering their flowers to offer up to Zelda's memory, some of them had passed Link on the high road as he returned to his would-be home. In some strange way, Link didn't feel at home, nor did he feel like remaining in the castle any longer. There were too many memories…

Finally Link reached the stables, Eopna was indeed ready for the journey that they where going to embark on, the question was, what was the new journey? How would Link find his new princess, much less know where she would find him? Was she a towns person? A Princess from a distant land? Surely it would be so much more complicated then all that – his adventures normally were. With a smile now repainted on his face, Link inspected the old steed, her stirrups position correctly, the saddle in order. "Ready for another one? Hm, Eopna, can you do it one more time for me?" The horse whinnied in delight as if she offered some reply to her master. He pat her in a loving manner, brushing her hair back to place as he smoothed it back down. "I think we're ready."

Where would he look? Everywhere.

--End Chapter One--

Please R&R please!! )


	2. Chapter 2: A Phoenix Rising

**Chapter Two: A Phoenix Rising**

_"She comes from the ashes of time, her fate intertwined with that of her hero."_

Three months had crawled by, not a thing. Not a single lead. Link was baffled by the fact he hadn't found a shred of information; sure some elder in the Gerudo Desert had another line of the legend for him, but that was nothing – hardly a lead at all. It was night, and by this time Link was comfortably seated atop a bar stool in the Osterf's tavern. The smell of smoke and alcohol was over powering, choking the oxygen from the occupants lungs.

"What'll you have tonight Link?" came the familiar voice. He could see him though his eyes did not move from their distant gaze upon the hardwood counter top. The man before him was tall, rather slender and handsome, he had shoulder-length black hair and brown eyes. "The usual?" the note in his voice seemed a little on the worrisome side as he poised his hands over the ingredients to make the poisonous concoction.

Link smiled as if he knew what the man was thinking. "No, just a small glass of vodka, Devea." He waved his hand a little, dropping a few golden coins onto the cherry-oak fashioned bar. The man seemed surprised by Link's request, but he did not question him, for that Link was thankful for. The memories of being trashed everyday wasn't something he was exactly proud of now. _Where the hell am I going to find this girl?_ He pulled from the leather embroidered satchel at his side, the Phoenix engraved pendant that was safely tucked into it's confides. It seems to hold some intense mystery about it… the glittering of the gold held Link's attention intensely.

The sound of glass against wood.

He looked up suddenly, his concentration shattered as the drink he ordered arrived. "Link! Hey buddy how the _hell_have you been?" Link rolled his eyes in irritation – Kiron. "Damn, it's been ages since I have seen you floating around in here." Kiron was the local barkeep, he owned several of the bars here in the Hyrule Market, though he was not as well built as Defta was, the man was kind and had always had an eye out for Link ever since he was a small child. Kiron pulled himself up atop the bar stool next to Link; he was a rather large man, and generally wore an apron over his dark colored clothes. "Any luck with your search yet?"

"No." Link replied in a dejected sort of way – as if he was disgusted with matter. "Not a damned thing. A little bit more to the legend, but nothing more then that, you heard anything?" His lips caressed the smooth glass rim of the vodka, as if he was unsure if he should really take a sip. Alcohol and Link really didn't mix well, and he always seemed to fall into a pit when he started again…

Kiron turned his emerald colored eyes toward Link, studying intensely… thinking. "For once," he paused taking the small glass of vodka from Links palm before he continued. "I have, ever hear of the weeping maiden?" A short smile flashed across his thin lips, as he awaited Link's reply. He wasn't surprised that Kiron took the glass from him, and in fact, he was a bit grateful. "No, tell me more…" Link crossed his arms across his chest, watching him with an arched brow.

The friendly barkeep smiled in delight as he continued his story. "'Other night, we had some guy in here raving about a statue in the woods, right outside the Gerudo Desert. Anyway, this guy, swearing up and down she is carved out of a cliff face just as perfectly as if she were a 'livin' breathin' creature!" Kiron paused trying to contain his excitement, and to lower his voice. "She weeps." Link was a little confused, and surprised by his friend's answer to his problem. "She cries, then?"

"Yes Link, but you do not understand me, she literally cries. Watery tears, the sounds of sobbing." Kiron was trying to make his point clearer to Link as quickly as possible. "Take your pendant there and go to the rock maiden in the woods just outside Gerudo Desert. Perhaps there you will find some more clues to what you're looking for." Slowly and with a subtle grunt the barkeep stood from the stool to returned to his duties.

A grin came over Links face. "Thanks Kiron." The man simply waved to him from behind as he began to deal with some unruly guests. Gathering up his things, placing the Phoenix pendant back into the pouch from which it came, Link exited the busy tavern, and slipped into the deserted streets of the empty market. He walked with a new found confidence, Kiron had probably stopped him from making a horrible mistake, and at the same time he received information that he couldn't have found anywhere else in all of Hyrule!

First he would need to return to the castle stables and retrieve Epona from her stall. He would travel back to the boarder of Gerudo Desert and look for this woman carved out of the cliff face. The town was unnaturally quiet as he strode casually down the abandoned streets, everyone having gone inside for bed. There wasn't even a breeze to be carried through the evening air… this bothered Link intensely for some reason, and he wasn't sure why. Finally, he reached the stables, Epona happily whinnying for the return of her master.

"Hey there girl." He whispered, undoing the latch to the barn Link entered the dimly-lit structure. "I think we're ready to head out here pretty quick…" He spied a bag full of carrots and other such essential forms of sustenance for his loving friend; pulling the bag from its resting place, Link attached it to the inside of a random pocket. Patting Epona down, he inspected the saddle, making perfectly clear that it was all in order before he mounted. Pulling a heavy silk lined woolen cloak from the hook, Link pulled his leather riding gloves over his fingers as he began to lead Epona from the stables. The air was thick and chilly protection to keep warm was paramount.

_You wont find her…_ from the shadows came a voice, a male voice, subtle and smooth, it chilled Link right down to the bone. Snapping his head around, he saw a figure shrouded in darkness and only moments before he was sure he had been alone…. Dark forces were at work here. "What did you say?" Link managed to snap back at the shadowy mass. _You wont find her._ this time the voice was more firm with his venomous tone.

Though Link had not dismounted, he was ready to at any moment should the figure make any slight movements. "Who are you? Who do you think you are?" He glared toward the unmoving figure. _I am Zelda's tormentor._ The voice became light hearted, as if it took pleasure in the fact, a low sadistic chuckle just barely audible escaped the unseen lips. For a moment, he was unable to comprehend what that meant. "You're…" Link's voice trailed, his hands becoming numb and his muscles like jello.

_I am… and wither you like it or not… I will be watching you, very, very closely._With the abruptness of the voice, Link knew he was gone, the dark presence let alone the chilling temperature was now gone. Shaken, Link wasn't sure what to make of the warning. Was it really Zelda's killer, or someone playing games? He wasn't really in the kind of mood to find out, nor was he simply going to brush the warning off. All he was really interested in was getting to that cliff, for the moment - it was all that mattered. Link tore out of the palace stables his fingers clenching the reins of the stead beneath him, he was angry with himself now. If it really was Zelda's tormentor, he foolishly let him get away. No matter... eventually they would meet again if it was...

It was nearly dawn of that morning when Link reached the small clearing just beyond the boarder of the Gerudo Desert. _That damned Kiron…_ Link thought to himself, the cliff was nowhere near where he said it was supposed to be… But sure enough, there she was. Her body was beautifully carved from the cliff, her facial expression contorted into one of sorrow, and pain. She seemed to be trying to pull from her rocky prison, her hands a feet lost somewhere inside the mountain. The gown she wore was an off shoulder-lacy thing that was form fitting and well shaped. When Link arrived the statue was not crying but as he neared the lovely lady of the rock, she began to shed tears, crystalline, and blue they rolled down the mournful expression she wore.

As Link farther approached the statue, the tears slowly turned to that of crimson, with each and every step he got closer they turned to tears of blood. The sobbing came shortly after the tears started, they were soft and subtle, but as he moved closer they began to grow in sharpness and intensity. Just as he stopped his tracks, the tears that fell to the earth now hissed with furry as if they burned red hot. A little taken back, Link recoiled, trying to keep the spirit that obviously inhibited this statue, happy. "Please, dear maiden of stone, I mean you no harm."

She spoke, though her lips did not move, nor did she stop her sobbing in between. _You come, just as he said you would…_

"Just as who said I would?" Link was puzzled, but stood his ground.

_The man… in shadow…_ her voice was just above a whisper.

He was stunned, this man did mean to put a stop to his search. Well whom ever this man was, Link was not about to let him interfere with his mission. "I promise I mean you no harm… I actually come seeking your help. Please, I beg of you, who ever this man was, whatever this man said, I did not come here to bare you any ill-will."

There was a great pause before the spirit answered him again, she sure did take her time in deciding. _And to whom is it…. I am speaking…?_

"My name is Link, of the forest people, I am barer of the Master Sword and the Triforce of Courage…"

_The Hero of Time. Tell me, oh hero… what is your request?_

Again Link was puzzled by her sudden willingness to help. "And what prompts you to be so accommodating?" the question was a bit blunt, but it wasn't like Link to beat around the bush, so to speak.

_She needs you._

Turning his head to one side, he relaxed a little. "She who? The woman I am supposed to be searching for? The new Princess of Hyrule?" His hands that lay at his sides, where now balled to fists in nervous habit. The shrill tone of his voice made it quite obvious of his anxious excitement.

The spirit no longer wept, and she even chuckled at this. _Yes. _her reply was simple, and she offered no extension. So Link pressed the matter.

The question seemed to roll off his tongue before he even knew he'd said it. "Where do I find her?" the tone was desperate, it was a kind of desperation he had not experienced in his life before this moment.

_She will find you._ The spirit had directly quoted Zelda, just as she had spoken from his dreamy premonition.

Link glared at her in an aggravated fashion before retorting. "That isn't good enough! I need to know where she is!"

Once more the spirit took her time in answering Link, and for a moment Link wasn't sure if she was going to answer him at all. _She is trapped._slowly a blue-glowing tear dropped to the earth, and as it rippled, the ground molded into a newer glossy material. A mirror… Inside the mirror that rose from the earth, was the image of a young woman, a slumbering woman. The woman's face was pail, her features slender and perfectly shaped. She looked so peaceful, her dark thick eye lashes shrouding the eyes that lay hidden just beneath the surface of the ivory colored flesh. Silken strands of raven drenched hair cascaded across the sides of her face and neck, she was lovely.

_You will have to burn her alive to awaken her._

His attention snapped quickly at this notion. "What do you mean? Burn her? I am to murder the new Princess of Hyrule?!" Link was absolutely disgusted with the very thought, and even considered turning from his ill-fated quest. Link's curren emotional state quickly became distraught.

_Yes. You must burn her to bring her from her slumber. It is an unnatural sleep that keeps her bound as a prisoner to her nightmares. The Princess needs you to go to her. Go to her Link… go to her._

"How do I find her! I don't even know where she is!" He was becoming increasingly irritated with her avoiding his question completely.

_The mountains above Lake Hylia._

--End Chapter Two--

Please R&R! D W00t Cliff hangers. Sorry I'll promise to have the new chapter up asap.


	3. Chapter 3: Ashes to Ashes Dust to Dust

Chapter Three : Ashes to Ashes Dust to Dust

**"Hard choices carved the road ahead"**

He was almost there. One more stop. Rounding Epona around the last corner of the trail, the topped the hill, and there it was... Lake Hylia. The massive bridge stood a few thousand feet above the crystalline mass of water, the sun barely coming up over the horizon. Thick clouds of mist loomed just over the surface of the water obscuring the view of the small islands and Water Temple below. For a moment, Link just watched the sun rise, _Today is the day..._ he thought, _Today is going to be the day that a new ruler will rise... today._ Something inside Link knew that it wasn't going to be _that_ easy. After all, it never was; but he would trudge on with a lighter heart and continue onward as always.

Flashing a quick smile, he flipped the reigns, urging Epona to a gallop. Crossing over the small area of land just before the bridge, Link dismounted. Gathering up some of his supplies that where held in Epona's saddle bags, he was now ready to begin the descent to the bottom. Link had been here many, many, many times... and had never noticed anything strange about it before. Perhaps this time would be different? He could only hope. After patting Epona good-bye he crawled over the left side of the bridge and dropped to a very narrow, rocky path that lead to the bottom of the Lake's massive drop.

Finally making his way across the long dangerous path and to the bottom, Link stopped to admire the lakes pristine view. The Water Temple lay just beyond the middle of the lake. He sighed, agitated, returning to the task at hand. Dropping his pack to the ground Link crouched over the top of it, rummaging through the sack. At first he was not sure he'd actually brought the equipment for this adventure, but at last, he found it. A set of Zora looking armor. His calloused fingers traced the material - inspecting it, before removing his ordinary looking tunic and dawning the enchanted master piece. Once completely suited up - he was ready. Link tucked the sack into his shirt before making a perfect dive into the cool clean waters of Lake Hylia.

It felt like he swam forever trying to reach the water temple. But at last, the entrance came into view. The Water Temple was the most logical place to look if she was in the mountains above lake Hylia. Perhaps there was some unexplored portion of the temple that would give him the answers he seeking? He wasn't sure - but it was better then nothing at all. The Hero frowned as he surfaced in the underground cave leading to the temple's main entrance. Removing his magical clothing, it was placed back inside the small sack he always carried with him. The sack itself looked like nothing out of the ordinary, however, it had been cursed by a black mage on one of Link's travels, making the space inside infinite as well as making the material stretch to virtually any size.

Once the normal tunic adorned his body, Link strode to the door of the water temple. Faint memories of facing his darker half stung his mind's eye. He tried to shrug these off - Dark Link having been trapped inside the area where he last fought him, the liquid mirror room, put his mind only slightly at ease. Link's large hands rested atop the cold stone door, he hesitated, taking in a deep labored breath. He felt like he stood on the edge of something very life changing not just for him but for his country as well, the feeling could only be described as over whelming.

Upon his touch, the stone door slid open as if it knew he was there. Once inside the inner most doorway the thick stone immediately slammed behind him, causing a slight vibration in the ground as it shut itself. The halls burned brightly as his cerulean colored eyes adjusted to the lighting inside the dungeon. They were always lit the torches never burned out in this enchanted fortress. Link had long since cleared this place of fiends and other such monsters, so he didn't expect to find much - the task at hand should have been relatively easy. He began on the bottom floor of the Temple, searching through every room and every nook and cranny to see if there was any hidden passages rooms he had never explored. Unsurprisingly he found none on this floor, and slowly proceeded his way to the top of the structure.

As Link explored the middle of the temple, just about ground level to the outside, he found a strangely out of place torch, hanging on the wall just to the left of the Boss's Chamber. It was easy for Link to see how he must have missed it on his travels. He was always in such a hurry after all. The Torch burned a slightly deeper crimson than any of the other fires that illuminated the rooms and halls of this dark place, this was the only difference, the color and how it was slightly dimmer then the others. When Link neared the torch it exploded into life, flickering, licking, popping and hissing as he neared it.

A heavy feeling began to settle into the room, pushing the envelope as Link steadily walked closer and closer to the twisting and wriggling fire, his fingers reached instinctively for the Phoenix pendant he discovered on the surface of the pillow. Clutching it tightly he held it up toward the fire; all at once the room went dark save for this one beacon of light. Link's eyes never left the pendant or the fire, strong magical forces were at work - ancient magic. A dark windy rustling began to move about the room the cool feeling of death wafted into the deep folds of Link's clothing making him shiver.

The pendent began to glow an unearthly hue of pulsating blue. Intrigued, Link slowly made his way toward the wall in front of him, his eyes fixated on the precious treasure he held in his hand. Steadily, with each step, the glow began to brighten with a fierce intensity, his left hand slit smoothly from his side, to the walls surface. Curiously, when he touched it his flesh passed through it. One could not say he was truly surprised. Once the pendant was securely hidden inside his pocket once more, Link took a deep breath, who knew what was on the other side of the wall. Hurriedly, he passed through, opening his eyes he stood at the foot of a great stair case.

He was a bit surprised - though he'd never admit that. With swift movements of his feet they carried Link to the edge of the stair case. Looking up he couldn't see much, the stair case winded upward, cutting his line of vision from the upper floors off. He'd never been in this portion of the temple before, obviously it had been bricked up to hide the stairs behind it, he'd have to be very careful of traps and monsters, who knew what await him. With his first unsure step atop the bottom stair, a glittering mass of blue energy shot up from the strange rune symbols littering the stone work. Moments later, Link decided there was no threat here, and continued onward.

The glittering masses of orbs, all of them different variations of size, floated through the surface of the floor and walls in a ghostly fashion. They felt cool as they passed through the flesh for Links body - but he pressed forward. They were pail blue in color - nearly see through. They seemed to follow him as he made his way hastily up the stairs, though, Link could not confirm this. He walked for what felt like a century before making the final landing.

_Hello Link._

The voice chilled him to the bone, making him stop dead in tracks. The coldness of the voice, the sheer sharpness of that subtle tone irritated Link. He drew his blade, he was ready. The room atop the stairs was not exactly what one would call a room, it was more like an indoor garden. There was a stone path leading to where the cloaked figure stood, his hood covering his facial features, on either side of the figure, presumably a man, there was grass. Luscious green grass that glittered in the haunting blue light given off by the glittering orbs as they passed, two massive floating balls of blue fire hovered above the ground - it was quite a sight to be had.

"Stand aside." Links voice was surprisingly commanding, his tone firm and hallow.

A chuckle one again found its way to Link's ears before the man replied. _Stand aside? Who do you really think you're dealing with? Commanding me... _Link did not like the way his voice trailed, it was an invitation to ask more questions, but he would resist the temptation of such actions.

"... Stand aside." Link growled a little more ferociously this time. He felt a rage burning within him, if this man really was his princess's killer, he wanted revenge... these actions were considered impure for a Hylian. He needed to get past this foolish adversary and get to the woman who awaited him.

Once more the man only laughed - this time a bit heartier. _Be my guest Hero._ The man turned to the side his right arm slipping from beneith the cloak as it was pinned from the left shoulder. His palm was up turned as if he ushered him to move forward. Link studied the situation for a moment, and without resheithing his sword, he quickly moved past the dark figure, such pure evil.. As Link passed him, an unseen smirk painted the mans lips - Link really didn't know who he was dealing with. Oh well, that would make things much easier later. He turned slightly, watching Link as he continued down the cobblestone path through the grass and ethereal light.

Link had arrived, his sword in his left hand, he saw her. His eyes widened in shock, his limbs went numb, and his mouth fell open in horror. It was Zelda's body , but where was the woman he'd been shown in the mirror by the oracle? Zelda's body was laid out atop a stone platform, she looked as though she were mearly sleeping , there was no evidence of decomposition. Forgetting where he was, or whom was mearly on the otherside of the room, his sword fell from his hand, making a terrible clatter as it rested. Meniacal laughter sounded from behind - shocking Link back to the present issues at hand. Quickly he scooped the Master Sword from the ground and swung around at the ready.

The man was gone.

Astonished, Link quickly turned back around - only to find his enemy behind him - standing over Princess Zelda's body. _You should remember what the Orical told you..._ said the dark voice, his right hand was raising lazily over her form, _'from the ashes shall rise a Phoenix...'_ he quoted the stone maiden as if he'd been there. _Pitty though, that such supple flesh should be sacraficed.._

"Get away from her!" Link would not remain powerless, this man was within his grasp now, and he threatened his whole exsistance by standing so closely to the body. She must have been preserved by magic to keep the body from decaying - but this was the least of Links worries for the time being. Drawing his sword back, it pulsated with a deep sky blue colored energy.

_So much you seem to know... yet so little you understand it all._ The man seemed to be rambling to himself now, his fingers coming together to make a snap noise. At once there was a blue flickering flame hovering an inch or so above the palm. Link tensed up even more now. The stranger's free left hand gently caressed Zelda's naked arm, enraging Link to the breaking point. He realized now, if he attacked the man, it could cause damage to Zelda's body - which he would not allow. His hand drooped, his swords glow disappearing as he realized just how in control this cloaked man was. _That's right Link... submit to your fate. Now... watch._

The situation went from bad to worse in less then three seconds. On impulse Link leapt forward, yet there was nothing he could do. The man's hands were swift as he drew back, a smile lining his lips as the cloak shifted to reveal it. He threw the blue flames atop the body, immediately igniting the flesh into a burning inferno. Link was horrified and devastated. She was alive. Panicked breathing noises where barely audible as the undead body shot upright, her hands twisted in obvious pain. The fire must have been intense, there was no heat put off by the flames, but magic knows no boundaries.

Within moments her flesh was badly burned, and her hair were completely gone, only remnants of the beautiful woman who'd been laying there remained. Link crashed to his knees, overcome with grief, he stifled a sob with a disheartening, powerless scream. Machiavellian laughter echoed through the halls as the man disappeared into darkness.


	4. Chapter 4: The Darkness

Chapter Four: The Darkness

Burnt flesh. The smell was sickening, more so to Link because of what it meant - failure. His fingers dug at the dirt on the ground, gripping with an unspeakable agony. His muscles began to ache from how tightly he held to the silken brown earth. Moments later, he rose to his feet, tired fingers brushing the dirt from his knees out of responsive habit. Her body was nearly non-existent. Ashes littered the top of the slab, bone fragments poking out at different angles. It was a horrifying realization - never mind how her body ended up down here in the first place. Ashamed at himself and what happened, Link averted his eyes, focused on the millions of glittering orbs of light. He needed a drink, something strong, powerful, to numb the pain and slip away into the darkness once more.

He knew the body would need to be burned as the oracle said, but this... _this. _He was disgusted with the whole thing. Why did the goddess' ever put such a fate on his shoulders? Why would endure such hardships and torturous events just to have the darkness win in the end anyway? He refused to allow such a mockery of his honor to continue - he was done. Enough of this terrible story. Link's dirty blonde locks brushed light against his pale flesh as he rose to his feet - he didn't even bother to look around before turning on his heal and heading for the exit. What a retched turn of events...

_Crackle Crack..._

The tall form stopped atop the stairs wondering what would be making a rustling noise in such a place as this; there were no other creatures save for the light orbs that floated along side him. Link shook his head as if to mentally brush off the desire to turn back.

_Hiss, crackle, pop!_

He unsheathed his sword within moments as he spun around. The hardened expression quickly dropped from his face. Eyes wide, his mouth open, he was instantly horrified. The solace of the room was shattered as the master sword clattered to the dirt littered cobblestone walkway. Before him, hands panicking seized the high sides of the stone tables edge. At first there were only hands, then forearms, now shoulders, and then a head full of black hair. Link stood there dumbfounded. Powerless.

What exactly was he seeing rise up from the solid stone structure? Obviously, other forces were at work. Due to the way the figure struggled it was as if they were pulling themselves out of the structure – regardless of how impossible. As the body continued its vertical ascent it became very clear it was a nude female. She made no sounds, save for the horrible crunching and hissing noises that permeated throughout the room. She was of no threat to Link, perhaps he even felt relief – maybe the cloaked man had done him a favor after all?

Link knew he'd be truly foolish to think it had not been for his enemy's personal gain and not that he really wanted to help our dear hero. He would need to remember this, he'd forgotten everything the oracle had told him – and that information was paramount. By now the woman had placed her right knee on the side of the platform for leverage. With a final pull – she was free of whatever held her down. She was a lovely creature, her features were slender yet defined, her raven colored hair cascaded over her shoulders, across her chest, and pooled at her crouched knees.

Finally, she looked at him. With her eyes a shade of the deepest oceanic blue – she was truly captivating. His presence had seemingly startled her as she gauged his reaction. The woman looked weak from her labored climb from the underworld. "Your name…" the voice was frail and weak. Her thoughts veiled her true motive for asking this obvious question, she was in no shape to defend herself from an attacker and the strangers' reaction and thoughts would tell her all she needed to know of his true intentions for her.

Watching his tone, Link snapped back to the present. "My name is Link, my de-" The woman's head dropped as she gasped in apparent pain. This shocked the Hero of Time. She was collapsing. Her left hand gave under her own weight - her arm having been used to support herself. Wasting no time Link darted for the edge of the stone monument. As his fingers reached for her flesh it became immediately noticeable it was unearthly cold and clammy. The female fell perfectly into his arms, her silken smooth hair came to rest as it now lay across his forearms tangled in a hopeless mess. Link's boyish embarrassment almost got the better of him – the woman was after all naked. Resisting a full-on blush Link knelt toward the floor, his left arm supporting the woman as he gently rested her legs to the ground. Quickly his free hand reached for the pack at his side, he would have extra clothing there. He couldn't very well return to the palace with a naked woman in his arms – this was just not proper.

As Link went about dressing the woman in one of spare his tunics he couldn't help but notice the placid look painted across her features. He was relieved. He found his princess. _Princess.._ Link hadn't had the time to think of how he felt knowing Zelda's remains were gone. Perhaps there was something inside him that was glad for this as well – though he'd never admit to it. Once he managed to slip the woman's much smaller torso into the shirt, it was time to return to the surface. With a quick tune on the Ocarina – they disappeared in a brilliantly colored light.

--

The sun shone high in the sky as Link paced about the great library of Hyrule Castle. It had been two days now, two days the woman had not awakened. She lay motionless in a room prepared for her. He was becoming increasingly worried – she had not moved at all – not even for sustenance, she could die on him before even accepting the Hylian crown. Suddenly, one of her attendants passed the doorway. "Alyssa!" Link shouted toward the empty space.

Within moments, she was before him, "Yes my Lord?"

He scoffed. "My name has nothing to do with any status. My station is the same as yours. My name is _Link_." He emphasized on his own name – making it very clear it irritated him to be addressed so formally. "How is she?"

"No changes. She hasn't made a single attempt at waking up… I fear…" her voice trailed indicating the worst possible thing Link could imagine. Yes, lets plunge his world back into darkness. Link's alcoholism was no secret from the public – something he was very ashamed of now. The woman was very short even by elvan standards – her red hair tucked neatly away inside a white bonnet.

He signed dejectedly, his fingers absentmindedly caressing his own lips before dropping obediently at his side. _'What am I going to do now?'_

--

"That damn fool." The voice was dark and angry. "What the hell is he doing just sitting around like this?" The room was nearly empty save for a great table and a single lonely chair. His left hand entertained his chin while he gazed deeply into a great magic flame. Pictures of Link and his attendant flashed across it. "Show me the girl." Commanded the harsh voice. The 'mirror' did as it was told. At once came the image of the pale woman, her hair loosely resting around her face, her body nestled between white sheets and pillows

"Eva." He whispered.

"Master, how is it you know her name?" Came a small and squeaky voice. It was the 'mirror' itself. Curious by nature, it always asked questions such as this.

The man ignored him. Reaching a finger across the blue licks of imagery, he caressed the jaw line of the sleeping woman. "Awaken.. Eva."

--

Lisa's fingers reached for the doorknob. She grumbed to herself the whole way here, the woman hadn't moved in days. The kingdom thought Link was on a crazed rampage. Disappearing for months on end, leaving no one to tend to royal business – and now he shows up with a naked woman in his arms recanting some ridiculous story of her being made from the ashes of Zelda's body? Pish posh. She amongst others grew tired of their rulers' insane requests. Securing her palm to the cool metal she pushed against the door willing it to open for her.

_Awaken… Eva._

The raven-haired beauty shot strait up in the sheets, frightened. Lisa was truly startled and dropped the small stack of sheets she'd meant to bring to the closet. Eva panicked, her eyes darting about the room wildly. "LINK!" Screamed Lisa. The tone in Lisa's voice was all it took to push Eva over the edge – though she recognized the name, she wasn't about to wait around and find out what was going to happen next. Jumping from the bed, she was dressed in an elegant nightgown, made of a light silken material. "LINK!" the cry came again.

She was poised over the bed after she rose, her fingers clutching the sheet as if for dear life. That was when Link rushed past Lisa nearly knocking her off her feet as he did so. At once Eva recognized him. "Where am I?" Eva barked harshly at him.

Link held his hands up in defense as Lisa ran down the hall leaving the two of them alone. "You're in Hyrule Castle. I mean you no harm." Lowering his head, he nodded in her general direction as a gesture of good will.

Eva seemed skeptical. She had no farther questions for the man, and simply watched him intensely. It would be Link who'd ask the next. "What is your name?"

"Eva." She replied flatly.

Not discouraged by her answer, Link smiled genuinely. "It's beautiful." Puzzled as to why she was not asking anything else, why she was in the castle, or anything remotely to do with her present situation, Link pressed the matter. "Do you know how you got here?"

"No." She hadn't let her guard down at all – nervous she was being lured into a false sense of security.

"I rescued you from the Water Temple – the bottom of Lake Hylia." He offered the information willingly.

Over the next hour or more, Link coaxed conversation from the female, explaining to her where he was from, the general history of Hyrule, it's locations and anything he could possibly think of to gain trust within the woman. She'd finally settled back down to the bed as he'd talked with her, watching him earnestly.

Finally she smiled toward him. "Forgive my attitude before." She finally said.

"What is there to be forgiven?" Link asked confused, it wasn't everyday a women crawled out of the underworld, collapse, wakes up in a strange place and were completely fine with it – Link understood. "You didn't know where you where, it is completely natural to not trust a complete stranger."

As if she were inwardly agreeing with herself, Eva nodded. "I suppose." She offered little to no response to his voice. "However… I am a little hungry."

Link's smile broadened, "Yes, yes of course."

--

Eva hadn't changed from her nightgown as she ate within her room – alone, as was her request. She spent most of the rest of the day shut up inside – thinking, she said. Meanwhile, in the Library once more, Link paced the floors pulling book after book from the weathered shelving, researching as many legends and tales as he could find. He was trying to find information on Eva or her creation – this was obviously not the first time a person had been taken and changed such as Zelda and Eva where. You would think it had been written down somewhere…

Link's searching was fruitless. Any information he might have was through verbal folklore and passed down songs. Nothing within the royal family library was of any use. Whatever – Link could step down, he could do the things he had intended to do once Gannon had been defeated all those years ago… He simply waited for Eva's answer. There came a knock upon the hard oak doorframe. It was Eva. She looked at him, her eyes clouded in thought as she entered the room – with or without his permission.

"Eva? Are you alright?"

She hesitated, "Yes. I'm fine."

Link's insides selfishly quivered with anticipation. "Did you think about what we had talked about?"

"Of course I have. Obviously the goddesses have placed me here… for whatever reason. So here I shall remain. I will not take the position of Rule.. Yet under these conditions I will reconsider if the time comes for it.. My motives for such are simple – yet they are mine alone. I cannot be responsible for ruling a country as of yet… I barely know you." She never once looked him in the face; Eva stared off into the blackness of the room – the sun beginning to set just outside.

Link mentally sighed in anguish and said nothing.

Eva was becoming increasingly uncomfortable with the silence between the two lone fingers. "I take my leave of you… I require rest. It is late. I am not ready for this conversation – where it leads. Perhaps we can talk more in the morning…" She turned quickly not waiting for Link's response.

Just like that. She left him. Once safely inside her room Eva locked the door, her hands fumbling for the lock as she leaned heavily against the wood. She felt so ignorant – obviously this was her purpose – so why decline the responsibility? She wasn't ready – simply put. _Her fate would be intertwined with that of her Hero_, and she knew this. She knew the whole legend by heart. She knew, yet she could not come to terms with her only reason for creation was this moment. The moon was out, full, looming in the distance as it topped the hills and filled the world with a ghostly pale light. Silhouettes danced in the room creating an illusion of company.

She ignored them.

Lightly walking toward the bed, she needed rest, to recover. A cold voice from the darkness startled her. "Good evening… princess." This was no illusion. Eva quickly backed against the wall farthest from the origin of the sound. She was not as frightened as she had been earlier – perhaps she event felt brave.

"Who's there?"

"No one you know. But perhaps we can get to know each other better?" the voice was cool and calculating, measuring her level of fear as he took one step from the haven of shadows.

Curiously, his features resembled those of someone she already knew. Link. "…. Link?" she asked out of fear rather then curiosity. If it was truly him… things just took a turn for the worst.

Instead the man chuckled. "No – not exactly. I am his Shadow. I am his equal though I am not the same person." He began, "I've been watching your ordeal. I freed you from your prison, and awoke you from your deepest slumber." He dared to take brave steps toward the defenseless woman, knowing at any moment she could have called the guard.

"Your.. Scaring me." She whispered as he stood only feet away while he spoke.

"And had I have truly frightened you, you could be calling for your dear Link or the guard and you have done neither. For now I mean you no harm."

"For now?" she snapped back.

"Yes. For now."


	5. Chapter 5: Breaking Limitlessness

Chapter Five: Breaking Limitlessness

She was now alone.

A clock located somewhere in the vicinity chimed. _Midnight.. _Thought the woman. She was crouched in the farthest corner from the door, her mind pacing politely over the events that had just passed. He'd taken his leave of her, leaving her helpless, to his endless appetite. Eva brought her knees to her chest, carefully folding her arms over her knees. He hadn't even laid a single finger on her – yet he struck such a fear inside of her very soul. She leaned heavily against the opposing wall, resting her head against the solid structure, her eyes trailing the ceiling. Suddenly she closed her eyes – her face scrunching into a painful mess.

-Earlier-

"You may call me Dark Link, if you please. We have business to discuss. Perhaps here is not the best place to address such important matters?"

She couldn't understand what he meant by business – his demeanor seemed harmless enough – though she could sense some kind of underlying motive for his visit. "What is it you want with me?" Eva couldn't decide if she was more afraid of the answer or the question as it fell out of her mouth. Bare feet brushed the wooden floor as she pressed herself more forcefully against the wall behind her.

Again, Dark Link chuckled at her cautious actions. "Oh my dear, have I not already explained, I mean you no harm? Now…" he paused as a naked hand escaped the confides of the black cloak, held out to her – an open invitation. "Come? I am truly a man of my word.. I assure you. When we are finished… you will return here."

Eva's features stiffened slightly, _Go where?_ She felt compelled to find the answers she needed – answer perhaps he might be able to give her. Hesitantly, her own slender fingers reached for the open palm… His eyes flickered with a demonic evil as her flesh touched his own – the feeling was intoxicating. Suddenly – he gripped her hand hard as he unexpectedly pulled the woman's beautiful figure toward his own. Eva seemed horrified as his arm clutched her with an unmatched intensity.

This was a mistake.

Dark Link's free hand pulled his velvet-lined cloak around them, chuckling whilst he did so. "Let me go!" Eva shouted at him using her forearm to push against her captor's chest, trying to wriggle free. Rolling his eyes, the man's physically fit body pressed against her as if a gesture of a hug before pushing her away from him.

"There."

Eva suddenly found herself against a blackened colored earth in an unfamiliar place. Looking over her shoulder Dark Link seemed to tower over the woman – for a moment he was genuinely concerned for her physical state, all at once though – his attitude changed once more to the hardened badass that Dark Link truly thrived on. "Get up." He demanded.

She refused to budge her stubborn personality getting the better of her. "Where have you taken me?" Her heart sank. Deep within herself Eva knew what would happen next… a man did not kidnap a woman and take her to a secluded area for nothing. He laughed at her once more, delighted at the pictures he saw dancing in her mind's eye. As pleasant as these visions were – Dark Link had no intention of such behavior. Eva could feel his dark eyes ravaging her form, mentally undressing her.

"Get up." He barked at her this time, an order not a request.

Eva groaned as she placed her hands against the flat earth – pressing against it as she began to rise to her feet.

"I'm surprised you don't know where we are." He began to remove the cloak from around his shoulders, his attire now completely visible. The man before her was dressed in a black tunic, gold trimmed, a white undershirt peering through the collar. He wore leggings and thick heavy boots – similar to Link's. Somewhere, something inside Eva cried out in horror. Nothing had really happened yet, but she could feel the darkness swelling within the man calling himself Dark Link.

Soon, she found him just inches from her face, his features smooth and calm. What was this? He was placing the silken material atop her shoulders, but why? He'd answer the question before she'd even bother to ask him. "There are creatures where we are going that will surely feast their eyes upon your half naked body, I'd rather avoid a nasty scene."

Eva was horrified, clutching the edges of the material harder.

He held his elbow out, offering to Eva as he turned his back to her. They were in a forest of some kind, unbeknownst to Eva; however, this was not the world they had originally come from. They were now within the deepest part of the Lost Woods within the _Dark World._ Over the last ten years, Dark Link devoted all his energy to conquering these lands; he was now a ruler in his own right – his subjects ranging from lesser shadows to great powerful demons. Most of them pledged their allegiance to his 'crown' to serve their own purpose. Dark Link's powers were slowly becoming limitless.

Eva walked in silence, a stern look upon her face as she tread through the muck with her bare feet. The man at her side made no other remarks or conversation as they made their way through the forest – he was buried deep in thought. Over the years he'd taken this world by storm transforming everything within it to darkness. He held all the treasures from this land – no one dare oppose him. Off in the distance an ebony colored palace loomed, perhaps this is where they headed.

Soon – they reached the gates, the sounds of war drums whistled through the air as they entered. The creatures of this realm were truly hideous, deformed from their transformation to the darkness. The woman pulled against his arm brining her form against his own, he couldn't help but relish the feeling – she would get used to this… in time. Mounting the main staircase they made their way through the masses of misshapen subjects. "M'Lord, you've returned!" Shouted a nameless voice from the crowd.

"Who's the babe!" Shouted another. This made Eva very uncomfortable to be the center of attention – she'd been warned of this behavior – yet it still frightened her. "Master, allow me to welcome our guest!" the laughter broke out amongst themselves at this remark.

Dark Link merely waved his left hand and entered the innermost chambers of the palace. Eva was relieved to leave the creatures behind them. She welcomed the silence of the main halls. Though she sensed the intense evil coming from within the palace it was surprisingly large and ornate. The floors were beautifully polished, gleaming a slight reflection as Eva looked about her surroundings. This place felt somehow familiar – regardless of her better judgment on the matter. By now Dark Link and released himself from her grip and was walking just in front of her. Massive gothic archways held the ceiling up as he collectively made his way down the hall.

Eva Stopped, her fingers out stretched to Dark Link as if to stop him. "… Wait." He was surprised by the sweetness of her voice. Slowly turning around, he saw the frightened creature looking at him. "Why do I know where we're going? Why do I not feel fear for this place? What is going on here?" He was bombarded by her questions and he smiled. "Because," he paused. "You've been here."

"… What?" She was not prepared for the mater-of-factness of his response. "I have no memories of such a thing…"

"… Heh." He offered nothing else before continuing on his track. They entered a massive open room. At the center of this room, a single small round table rested. In contrast to everything else, this room was white. "There is little or nothing I really want to explain about your past. Let me put it simply. I am Zelda's killer. I am sure Link told you of his fruitless attempt at saving her pathetic life. From her death your spirit flourished."

Eva felt sick, and overwhelmed. "I…"

His features hardened once more before turning to her sharply. "You don't even know what you're talking about. Now, silence." She was helpless but to adhere. "I've waited seven long years. I'll hear no more of this."

Dark Link's figure came to rest next to the table. A simple looking thing, Eva observed it's complex carvings and beautifully decorated tabletop. "For now, I need something from you. I need the Phoenix pendant from Link. He carries it on his person at all times, making it extremely difficult to attain…" His voice trailed momentarily thinking only to himself. "I'm sure you'll have no trouble getting it from him. My next order of business is your coronation."

Her heart sank to her shoes one more, the darkness that hid just beyond the door way seemed to invite her back – though she knew running from him would do her no good now. She was stuck – a bed she'd made for herself, metaphorically speaking. "You will accept the crown," Dark Link mused, "this is the simplest of my requests. I will be lurking in the shadows of every hall and corner, from the very shadows of Link's own heart. You will not escape me..."

Swiftly, Dark Link moved toward her form. His right hand hesitantly reaching out to her jaw line – he stopped, his hand recoiling from his quick movements. Now was not the time. He turned his back to Eva studying his own hand before clenching it to a fist.

"When I return… I will tell Link of all this." She muttered bravely.

"I think not. You are indebted to me. The sooner you accomplish my tasks, the sooner we can have a conversation concerning your past." Dark Link sounded so confident – it disgusted Eva, but he was right. The thought of disobeying Dark Link frightened her, who was to say what horrors he would unleash on her if she did not do what she was told. What of Link? Though she barely knew any of them, she couldn't bear to see the innocent hurt.

"Are we understanding each other?" His voice was smooth like acid.

Eva's eyes glistened with the tears she held back. "Perfectly."

"Excellent. I'll see you again in the fortnight."

--

Eva appeared once more in her room. She was sitting on the floor. A terrible resentment for her life was beginning to grow… _Dear Gods… what I have gotten myself into… Forgive me. _Eva's eyes welled with tears once more as she rested her head against the hard surface of the wall. Caught in a maelstrom of chaos and darkness Eva's heart ached for a release – her story was far from over and the forces surrounding her purpose would not allow her to win so easily. What would become of her now?

Burying her slender face in her forearms, Eva let out a blood curling screamed. She'd surprised herself by the intensity of the shriek. She was even more surprised when Link did not come bursting into the room. She felt such news could not wait until morning – she would see him now – she needed to.

Quickly getting to her feet, Eva pushed the door open, walking purposefully to the end of the hall. The familiar doors of the royal chambers came into view. _Link must be inside…_ Once more, Eva did not bother knocking, she was shaking as she entered the room, unsure of what she would find. Link's naked back turned toward her, startled, his hand poised over the master sword.

"E-Eva?" he asked sleepily. "What is it? Are you alright?" His left hand rubbed his eyes as he tried to focus on her shadowy silhouette.

Her distraught temperament could not be masked. "… I've come to tell you… I'll be accepting the title of ruler, Queen, Princess… whatever it is."

He jumped from the warm sheets of the bed, his hands reaching for her shoulders – she was crying. "Eva, what happened? What happened?" his tone was slightly elevated – panicked even.

She fought the urge to recant the terrible ordeal she'd been through only moments before. Oceanic eyes searched his face before averting her eyes, ashamed. She had everything and nothing all at once – what was there to do when the only thing you could do was nothing?


End file.
